In the suspension conveyance apparatus described above, as described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H04-153118, there is known a construction in which the receivers can be switched in position between inner and outer positions in the opening and closing direction with respect to the hanger arms so as to adapt to a change in distance between supported positions of both left and right sides of an object to be conveyed (positions supported by the receivers). In detail, the receiver is supported movably straightly on a receiver support member on the hanger arm side in a manner enabling it to laterally move between inner and outer positions in the opening and closing direction, and on the receiver side, a lock pin that freely elevates and a spring that urges the lock pin downward are provided, a lock pin slide guide having engagement recesses on both ends in which the lock pin falls and engages due to an urging force of the spring is provided on the receiver support member side, and at receiver switching positions set in a traveling route of a conveying traveling body, a lock pin pushing-up means for pushing up the lock pin engaged in the engagement recess to unlock the receiver and a receiver drive means for laterally moving the receiver in the position switching direction are provided.